The present invention relates to a computer system for analyzing and managing life insurance and annuities on behalf of an insurance company. More specifically, it relates to a system in which the cash values, death benefits and surrender values of the life insurance or annuity are partially related to stock market performance.
Individuals often purchase life insurance which has cash value accumulation in addition to death benefits. The cash value can be withdrawn, borrowed, or received upon termination of the policy. Corporations may purchase or sponsor life insurance as a financing vehicle for benefit plan costs or other liabilities. Such policies can have beneficial tax consequences for the corporation. Similarly, deferred annuity contracts have account value buildup which can be withdrawn, received on surrender, or taken as annuity payments. Naturally, higher return rates for life insurance policies or deferred annuity contracts will increase the accumulated cash value to the benefit of the owner.
Generally, insurance companies use two approaches for investing the premiums to provide the cash value increases for life insurance policies and annuity contracts, general account and separate account (xe2x80x9cvariablexe2x80x9d). Using the general account approach, a life insurance company will usually invest conservatively with an emphasis on fixed income assets such as high grade corporate bonds. Such policies offer a guarantee of principal and some minimum return, often 4%. Where a policy owner desires a higher return on cash values than afforded by these conservative investments, it may purchase a variable life policy or annuity contract. A variable life policy or annuity contract offers various investment alternatives including equities which have traditionally realized a higher return than fixed income instruments. Of course, higher rewards typically require more risk taking. Likewise, variable life insurance policies or annuity contracts have no minimum cash value guarantees. The typical life insurance company is unwilling to offer the policy owner the upside rewards of variable life while it assumes the downside risks by making guarantees of the general account type policy.
Therefore, a substantial need exists for a system which manages insurance company investments related to life insurance policies and deferred annuity contracts to potentially generate significant upside returns to the policy owner with little or no downside risk to the policy owner or insurance company.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a system which enables insurance companies to effectively and efficiently provide equity returns, without substantial loss risks. A need also exists for a life insurance policy, annuity contract, or other financial product which allows for improved return on investment to the owner, also without significant downside risks.
The present invention provides a life insurance policy or annuity contract which includes partial participation in stock market returns with specified caps and floors. The present invention provides a system for analyzing assets and liabilities of the insurance carrier relating to such policies and for determining the purchase and sale of options, swaps, calls or other hedging instruments to match assets and liabilities. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide assurances to the insurance company that the stock or equity market participation element of the life insurance or annuity can be met through conservative investments without undue risks to the carrier or policy owner.
With these and other objects, advantages and features of the invention that may become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several drawings attached herein.